leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Spikes (move)
Toxic Spikes (Japanese: どくびし Toxic Spikes) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Toxic Spikes sets an entry hazard around the target Pokémon. One layer of Toxic Spikes causes opposing Pokémon to acquire the status ailment upon switching in, while two or more layers causes opposing Pokémon to become . Toxic Spikes has no effect against , , or Pokémon or Pokémon with the Ability , , (during intense sunlight) or . However, a Flying or Levitating Pokémon will be affected if it is switched in while holding an Iron Ball, while is in effect or if ed an . If a Poison-type Pokémon that is not also a Flying-type or has the Ability Levitate is switched in, it will absorb Toxic Spikes and the effect of Toxic Spikes will end. Also, if a Poison-type Pokémon that is also a Flying-type or has the Ability Levitate is switched in holding the item Iron Ball or while Gravity is in effect, it will absorb Toxic Spikes. The moves and remove the effect of Toxic Spikes; Rapid Spin removes Toxic Spikes set around the user of Rapid Spin while Defog removes Toxic Spikes set around the target of Defog. Toxic Spikes does not activate the Ability unless a Pokémon on the field directly causes Synchronizing Pokémon to switch in, such as by using the moves or . Generation V onward If a Pokémon is holding an Air Balloon, it will not be affected by Toxic Spikes, unless Gravity is in effect. A Poison-type Pokémon holding an Air Balloon will not absorb Toxic Spikes, unless Gravity is in effect. Toxic Spikes can now be reflected with . will not prevent poisoning status but will prevent poison damage. Toxic Spikes can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Poisonium Z into Z-Toxic Spikes, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |The user lays a trap of poison spikes at the foe's feet. They poison foes that switch into battle.}} |The user lays a trap of poison spikes at the opponent's feet. They poison opponents that switch into battle.}} |The user lays a trap of poison spikes at the opposing team's feet. They poison opposing Pokémon that switch into battle.}} |The user lays a trap of poison spikes at the feet of the opposing team. The spikes will poison opposing Pokémon that switch into battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 28 |28 34 |34|34}} 28 |28 34 |34|34}} By }} Special move Generation V - }} - }} Generation VII - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Toxic Spikes creates a Toxic Spikes trap underneath the user. Any Pokémon that steps on a Toxic Spikes will be poisoned and take 10 damage. The trap is hidden to the user that used the move until a foe Pokémon activates it and has no effect on the user or allies; but if a foe Pokémon uses this move, it will be completely visible to the player so that the player can avoid it at any time. However, Toxic Spikes tile cannot be laid under one-tile ways and the entrance of a room. Description |Turns the user's tile into a Toxic Spikes trap. A Toxic Spikes trap inflicts damage on enemies that step on it and may also inflict them with a Poisoned status.}} |Turns the user's tile into a Toxic Spikes trap. A Toxic Spikes trap inflicts damage on enemies that step on it and inflicts them with a Poisoned status.}} | }} |It turns your tile into a Toxic Spikes trap. A Toxic Spikes trap damages enemies that step on it and causes the Poisoned status.}} |It turns your tile into a Toxic Spikes trap. A Toxic Spikes trap damages enemies that step on it, making them poisoned.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=毒菱 毒尖釘 |zh_cmn=毒菱 毒尖釘 |fr=Pics Toxik |de=Giftspitzen |el=Τοξικές Άκανθοι |id=Paku Beracun |it=Fielepunte |ko=독압정 Dok Apjeong |pl=Toksyczne Kolce |no=Giftnåler |pt_br=Espinhos Venenosos |pt_eu=Farpas Tóxicas |es_la=Púas Tóxicas (DP Sinnoh League Victors) Picos Tóxicos (Best Wishes Series) |es_eu=Púas Tóxicas |nl=Giftige punten |vi=Đinh Độc}} Category:Moves that can inflict poison de:Giftspitzen es:Púas tóxicas fr:Pics Toxik it:Fielepunte ja:どくびし zh:毒菱（招式）